How to say sorry
by Kanetsuki
Summary: Um, just your average sappy, comical story involving everybody's favourite drugstore employees.


Hi everyone

This is just a little procrastination I did while 'studying' for exams. I really had no idea what it was going to be about as I wrote it. It just started with these thuds.

I tried a little harder with the formatting this time - hope it makes a difference... I can't believe that won't let you do "?"and "!" next to each other though... strange.

Anyways, enjoy!

Love from Kanetsuki

..-..-..-..

Thud…thud…thud…

Golden-brown locks of hair fell in front of hazel eyes.

Thud… thud…

_No._

Thud…thud…

_I am _not_—I _can't_ be…_

Thud…thud…

_Damn it. Why does he have to be so good looking?_

Thud…

_But I'm NOT in love with him._

THUD.

..-..-..-..

In the kitchen, Rikuo was preparing breakfast – simple eggs on toast – but pausing every now and again to stop and listen. There was a curious thudding sound coming from somewhere near the wall. At first he thought it might be the kettle. Then he suspected the toaster. After a while he put down the frying pan, turned on the tap, and put his ear against the wall, to see if it was the pipes. That didn't seem to be the problem either, and he was at a loss as to what it could be as he dished out the fried eggs, until he realised.

On the other side of that wall was the bedroom.

A smirk spread across his lips as he thought of the appropriate things one could do in a bedroom to produce that noise, and how he was going to let Kazahaya know (hopefully with a demonstration included).

He poked his head through the bedroom door to find his roommate routinely banging his head against the thin wall.

Kazahaya either hadn't noticed him, or was completely ignoring him, as he stared at his roommate's curious behaviour. Before Rikuo could launch into his premeditated insult, the other boy's head snapped up, glowering at him.

"You stupid jerk!" the brunette shouted at him.

Huh? Shouldn't he have said that _after_ I teased him?

Rikuo stared at him in confusion. Well, it was hardly worth trying to rile him up _now_, so Rikuo went for the obvious

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What? I'm – never mind!"

"Huh. Well. Breakfast is ready. And remember that Kakei will dock your wages if you break the wall."

The black haired boy strolled out of the room and settled down to read his morning paper, across from a fuming Kazahaya whose fierce glare almost burnt a hole right through the paper.

"We'd better go downstairs." Rikuo declared after breakfast, as Kazahaya cleared the plates away in silence.

"But you know, Kazahaya, next time, there are _other_ ways to make that sort of noise in the bedroom."

_Three, two, one…_ Rikuo counted in his head before

"You damn pervert!"

Well, that's my job for the morning done.

..-..-..-..

"Ohayo, Kakei-san." Kazahaya chirped as his employer walked over.

"Good morning, Kudo-kun. I trust you are well?"

"Hai." The boy nodded, glancing around suspiciously.

"Hm? Is something bothering you, Kudo-kun?"

Kazahaya looked as if he were expecting a rhinoceros to jump out from behind the shelves.

"Oh… um, where is Saiga-san?"

"Oh, he's out running errands for me today." Kakei chuckled as a look of relief swept over the younger boy's face. "Speaking of which, would you see me in my office after lunch? I have another assignment for you. A solo one."

Kazahaya's eyes lit up.

"Really?"

"Yes. No go on and help Rikuo unpack the new stock." Kakei answered, shooing his employee off.

"H-hai!"

The rest of the morning was spent with Kazahaya rapidly and enthusiastically unpacking new items for the store. No sign of his bad mood was present now, Rikuo noted, although his co-worker seemed to flinch every time the two of them were close, and he had the paranoid idea that Kazahaya was stealing glances at him when he wasn't looking. This sort of behaviour continued through lunch, which the two boys took alone together in the back room.

"All finished, boys? There's a customer out there for you Rikuo." Kakei said as he walked through the door, interrupting their lunch. Rikuo took that as his cue to leave.

"So, Kudo-kun. Your assignment. Entirely optional, as usual, although I assume you'll be taking it."

Kazahaya nodded as he hurriedly chewed his last mouthful.

"Well then, I'll explain the details."

The job sounded the same as any other job he'd taken from Kakei – strange, dangerous and impossible. Kakei frowned as it became obvious that the attention of his listener was elsewhere.

"Is there something on your mind? I can assure you that you are capable of completing this assignment on your own."

"Huh? Oh. No… that's not it. I'm glad I don't have to do it with that stu- um, with Rikuo."

"Well, if that's all, then I suggest you get back to work."

"Um, Kakei-san?" Kazahaya timidly approached his employer.

"Yes, Kudo-kun?" Kakei wondered what Kazahaya could possibly ask. It wasn't like him to think things through once, let alone bring up extra questions.

"Well, anno…how did…" a blush was slowly creeping up into Kazahaya's face "that is…what do y-you like about Saiga-san?" he finished in a flustered rush.

The blonde's eyes widened behind his spectacles. What had Kazahaya just asked him? He had better not be… As much as I love that boy, he had better not be thinking about _my_ Saiga.

"Why do you ask?" Kakei asked, tapping a pen to his lips in contemplation.

"Uh, well, I…There's someone… I-I'd just like to know how you know that it's Saiga you um… like the most."

Kakei stared at the boy in front of him, whose blush was now rivalling that of a tomato, before smiling kindly (although the familiar sadistic glint in his eye went unnoticed, as usual, by his victim).

"Well…That's difficult to explain. Hmm… He always knows exactly when I need him, and he's always there regardless. His sense of humour…He's an incredibly good kisser, not to mention in bed –he can do this thing with his tongue… He always knows how to cheer me up. He plays a mean game of Mah-jong. And, of course, he looks so precious when he's asleep. Oh – and he lets me tie him up."

Kazahaya's varied range of facial expressions throughout Kakei's list finally settled on disbelief as he stared at his usually intimidating employer, who was now staring wistfully into space with the expression of a schoolboy.

Kazahaya remained silent until Kakei snapped out of whatever he had been daydreaming about.

"Does that help you at all, Kudo-kun? I'm afraid love is more difficult to explain than simply the things you like about a person."

"W-what about the things you _don't_ like?"

"There aren't _that_ many things about Rikuo that you don't like, are there?"

"W-w-who said we were talking about him?.!" Kazahaya managed to choke out.

"Oh dear me. Look at the time. You really should be getting back to work, before I decide not to pay you." Kakei stated airily, ignoring the indignant look on Kazahaya's face. The boy scrambled out of the room before his boss could think of other ways to punish him for not working.

..-..-..-..

Tick… tick…. Tick…

Rikuo looked up at the clock, the only source of noise in the silent apartment. He wondered what time Kazahaya would be back from his side job – it was already dark outside. He busied himself with preparing dinner, trying to convince himself that he wasn't worried about a particular someone. Then again, it wasn't like he didn't have reason to be. That idiot had a knack for getting himself into trouble. If it wasn't embarrassing himself in girls' clothes, it was drowning in lakes. Rikuo quickly cut that line of thought short before his mind could come up with all the evils that could befall Kazahaya. He concentrated on chopping vegetables for the night's dinner.

It's so…._quiet_ when Kazahaya's not around, Rikuo mused.

In a subconscious effort to create more noise, the boy began got out pots and pans with a clatter, but this seemed to only accentuate the hush in the apartment, so he stopped, cooking in silence until a beep from the rice cooker made him jump.

Oh well, Rikuo thought with a sigh as he sat down at the table, alone.

"Itadakimasu" He said softly before picking up his chopsticks. Refusing to say the pre-meal greeting with Kazahaya was yet another thing he did to annoy his roommate; but somehow, it didn't feel right unless he started his meal with _someone_ saying it. And since Kazahaya wasn't here…

Besides, it would just piss Kazahaya off all the more if he knew that Rikuo said thanks when he wasn't around to hear it.

He was clearing his dishes away when Kazahaya finally walked through the door. Rikuo stared. He could not possibly imagine what sequence of events had taken place to produce this result.

Kazahaya was wearing a fluoro orange airport security vest, yellow post-it-notes stuck to it haphazardly. There were curly feelers poking out awkwardly from his head and he had green streaks in his hair. He was soaked all down his left side and flecks of mud covered him from head to toe. Over his jeans he wore a pink tutu. With sequins. What seemed to be part of a large fern was stuck to his back.

Kazahaya caught Rikuo's snigger as he tried not to laugh, and glared at Rikuo.

This just made things worse and the taller boy burst out laughing.

It was difficult to be intimidated by someone in a tutu.

"Fine! Laugh! I don't care." Kazahaya cried in a voice that clearly stated that he was not, in any way, amused. "You'd better have saved me some food." He snapped.

Rikuo gestured towards the rice cooker and stove amidst his gales of laughter.

By the time Kazahaya had finished eating, Rikuo had calmed down enough to ask

"What the hell did Kakei ask you to do?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Kazahaya sullenly replied.

"Aww, come on. At least explain the fern."

"Look, you! I'm cold and tired and wet and I have green in my hair and I said I don't want to talk about it!"

He stood up from the table, with only two thoughts on his mind: (a) that if Rikuo made any attempt to detain him from a hot shower and bed, he would kill him, and (b) that whatever Kakei was going to pay him for this job, it wasn't enough.

Rikuo wasn't about to let Kazahaya get away without taking advantage of the situation though – that would be sacrilegious.

"Well, just make you're not so tired that you forget whose bed is whose again. Unless you'd _like_ to share my bed, hmm? Looks like you've had a wild night so far. I wouldn't mind. We could practice that banging from this morning… After all," he smirked, "you look damn sexy in a tutu."

This seemed to be the last straw for Kazahaya and he snapped, whirling around to slam his hands into the wall at Rikuo's head height, effectively trapping a surprised Rikuo.

"And what would you do if I said yes?.! How far do your stupid games go?" Kazahaya snarled, looking up at the taller boy.

"How far did you _want_ them to go?" Rikuo replied in a sultry voice and grabbed Kazahaya's waist, pulling him towards Rikuo, rather than pushing him away, as the bigger boy could easily have done.

SLAP!

Kazahaya's hand was a blur as he slapped Rikuo, before violently breaking away.

"Don't ever talk to me again, you bastard!" he shouted as he left the room.

_Oops._ Was all Rikuo could think as he stood there in shocked silence.

Kazahaya had slapped him.

Maybe he had gone a _little_ too far this time.

Hmmm. Rikuo wasn't sure of exactly what to do. He had never made Kazahaya this angry before. He racked his brain, rubbing his smarting cheek. Even the thought of going to see Kakei crossed his mind, but he would never be _that_ desperate. Hmm, actually…

..-..-..-..

It was during his lunch break the next day that Rikuo managed to corner who he was after. He had decided that desperate times called for desperate measures, after Kazahaya _still_ wasn't speaking to him.

"I…need… your help." He managed to say with great effort, looking down at the person occupying the entire length of the couch in the back room.

Saiga looked up with interest.

It wasn't every day that Rikuo came to anyone for help, let alone him. This could be interesting… interesting indeed.

"Coming to Uncle Saiga for love tips, eh boy?" Saiga laughed as he slid over, making room for Rikuo on the couch. Rikuo rolled his eyes. He was regretting this already.

"Alright," he sighed sufferingly "I need to know. What is it you do when you piss Kakei off? And don't tell me that you don't, because you piss _everybody_ off, Saiga."

"Ha ha! Never! My honey loves me more than life itself. Besides, Kakei is just too scary to make mad." He laughed heartily. Rikuo could actually believe that last part.

"Hmmmmmm. Well, what did you do to the boy this time?"

"I don't know. Nothing out of the ordinary."

He gave Saiga a brief summary of the previous day's events, pausing to let Saiga wipe the tears of laughter out from under his sunglasses when he described the state Kazahaya was in when he had arrived home last night.

"What the heck did Kakei send him out to do, anyways?" Rikuo fixed him with a look.

Saiga shrugged. "Hey, don't look at me. Kakei doesn't tell me everything, you know." He lit a cigarette to help him think. "Sounds like you blew it big time there, boy." He said thoughtfully.

"He hasn't spoken to me since yesterday."

"Okay, maybe every now and again I might do something that makes Kakei a _little_ mad at me…" the man in shades confessed. "Flowers usually help a bit."

Rikuo waited.

"And then I use my amazing cooking skills to win him over, and cook his favourite dishes. And then, later, I do this thing with my tongue where you—"

"That's fine. I don't need to know." Rikuo cut him off quickly.

"Sure? It might help the two of you could consummate this little love affair of yours."

"Saiga, we're not actually going out. I don't think flowers and sex are going to cut it. And I can't cook."

There was silence while Saiga pondered the younger man's problem.

"You ever thought of just apologising?"

..-..-..-..

Kazahaya was already busy sweeping the floor when Rikuo finally came out of the back room. What right does that guy have to an extra long lunch break? He thought indignantly. The sweeps of his broom were becoming increasingly violent as he saw Rikuo go over to Kakei instead of returning back to work. After his conversation with Kakei, Rikuo walked out of the store and didn't return. Kazahaya scowled. Here he was, left to clean the store and finish his shift alone, while that bastard got the afternoon off! He couldn't believe it. Especially after what he had had to go through last night. It had been the worst side job he'd ever had to do. Except maybe Suiryo. If it weren't for that school, he would never… he wouldn't be having… confusing thoughts about a certain jerk. Would he? No!

By this stage the broom was whisking over the floor so fast it was spreading more dirt than it was gathering. Eventually Kakei walked over and took the broom off him before he hurt himself. Kazahaya was left to stack shelves (because he wouldn't dare break any goods that Kakei wanted to sell) until the end of his shift. He sighed with relief when Kakei told him that his shift was finally over and he was free to enjoy the weekend. Wearily, he trudged up the stairs to the room over Green Drugstore, wondering if Rikuo would be back yet, and then remembering that he didn't care what that asshole was doing or if he'd ever be back. When he reached the top of the stairs, he gasped, eyes wide. At his feet lay a basket, wrapped in red ribbon, with a note attached. Addressed to him. Inside the basket was a strange assortment of goodies including senbei crackers, wagashi candy, chocolates and pastry rolls (cream and chocolate – his two favourite flavours).

"Nani…?" he breathed. Carefully, he picked up the basket and went to open the door. He almost dropped his gift at the sight that greeted him.

Rikuo, evidently, had returned. A small jar holding a few narcissus flowers sat on the table. Next to it was a little china cat figure, holding down a flyer. Wordlessly, Kazahaya walked over to the table. The scent of fresh flowers washed over him as he looked more closely at the flyer – it was advertising a summer matsuri for tonight.

He looked up at Rikuo, who was standing by the table with his arms crossed, dressed in a summer yukata.

"It… it was my turn to cook dinner…" was all Kazahaya managed to get out before bursting into tears.

_Eh?_ This wasn't the reaction Rikuo had been expecting.

"You… you can still cook dinner if you want. I mean, I was going to cook it, but, I know how much you like festivals and…" He babbled. Anything to stop the boy in front of him crying.

"H-how d-did you know those are my f-favourite f-foods?" He asked as his tears subsided.

"Because you told me, you moron."

"You… you even got narcissus flowers…even though they're out of season…"

Then Kazahaya did something surprising, and hugged Rikuo.

Rikuo just stood there, completely at a loss.

"Why'd you burst into tears, baka?" he asked gently.

"Because you're a stupid jerk!" the taller boy heard Kazahaya's muffled voice, as he awkwardly patted him on the back.

"So…" Rikuo said when Kazahaya finally let go of him, "are we going to the festival?"

"Really?"

"If I go, will you forgive me?"

Kazahaya nodded.

"Then hurry up and mmmff—"

Rikuo was interrupted as Kazahaya wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck in order to reach up and give him a quick but thorough kiss, before bounding off like the excited five-year-old that Rikuo knew he was.

Rikuo scratched his head in puzzlement. Am I ever going to understand him? He wondered.


End file.
